doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Amanda Hinojosa
|nacimiento = 13 de Junio de 1996 |ingreso_doblaje = Enero de 2017 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Yuki-konno-sword-art-online-ii-2.03.jpg|Yūki Konno en Sword Art Online II, su personaje más conocido. HisoneAmakasu.jpg|Hisone Amakasu en Pilotos de Dragón: Hisone & Masotan, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chika BSGGokudolls.png|Chika Sugihara en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls. Yuna (B-TB).png|Yuna en B: The Beginning. Arisa (DMTTPWR).png|Arisa en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. Lynn ARofBMI.jpg|Lynn Tytis en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. Mujer (Konosuba).jpg|Mujer cultista del Axis en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!. Ryn.jpg|Ryn en Sirena. VirgieneDelorme LaMantis.png|Virgiene Delorme en La Mantis. LivAmanda.png|Live en Nashville. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Amanda Hinojosa es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, que inicio a principios del 2017. Filmografía Series animadas * Voces adicionales en Spider-Man de Marvel * Voces adicionales en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja * Voces adicionales en The Loud House * Voces adicionales en Los autos locos Anime Aoi Yūki *Yūki Konno en Sword Art Online II *Arisa en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody Otros *Yuna en B: The Beginning *Hisone Amakasu en Pilotos de Dragón: Hisone & Masotan *Chika Sugihara en Back Street Girls: Gokudolls *Lynn Tytis en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor *Mujer cultista del Axis en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! *Voces adicionales en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo *Voces adicionales en The Ancient Magus' Bride *Voces adicionales en Pokémon Sun & Moon *Voces adicionales en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san *Voces adicionales en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar Películas de anime *Ruka (niño) en Dragon Quest: Tu historia *Voces adicionales en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos Películas * Nix (Noelle Sheldon) en Nosotros (2019) * Voces adicionales en Dumbo (2019) * Voces adicionales en Kim Possible (2019) * Voces adicionales en Capitana Marvel (2019) * Voces adicionales en Escape Room: Sin salida (2019) * Voces adicionales en Jefa por accidente (2018) * Voces adicionales en El regreso de Mary Poppins (2018) * Voces adicionales en Alex Strangelove (2018) * Voces adicionales en Un viaje en el tiempo (2018) * Voces adicionales en Nada que perder (2018) * Voces adicionales en El legado del diablo (2018) * Voces adicionales en Amor de medianoche (2018) * Voces adicionales en Viaje salvaje (2017) Películas animadas * Voces adicionales en Un amigo abominable (2019) * Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño (2018) * Voces adicionales en Los Increíbles 2 (2018) Series de TV *Lizzie (Abby Donnelly) en Los vigilantes de Malibú: La serie *Ryn en Sirena *Virgiene Delorme en La Mantis *Liv en Nashville *Niña (ep. 1) en Man to Man *Niño 1 / Lindsey (Adolecente) en Lo que vi *Voces adicionales en Riverdale *Voces adicionales en Sex Education *Voces adicionales en The Society *Voces adicionales en Ragnarök Videojuegos * Invasor Alienigena en The LEGO Movie 2 The Video Game Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani *CineDub (desde 2018) *Diseño en Audio (desde 2019) *Dubbing House *IDF (desde 2018) *Jarpa Studio *Lola MX (desde 2019) *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México *Sebastians (desde 2018) *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. (desde 2018) Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020